Playtime
by Key and Lock
Summary: Lucy gets bored and decides to play house with for best friends Kain, Gene, and...Long? How did that happen? Part of the GINX universe.


Playtime

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution, the GINX universe, or any OCs with the exception of Gene.

The police car pulled up to the new Institute and two officers exited. They walked up to the door and knocked. As they waited one of the officers spoke up.

"I told you that we'd be up here before to long," he said.

"You said one of them would rob a bank or burn down a building. We're here because some of the students got into a fight, it's not like they killed someone," the second officer, this one female, replied.

Before they could continue, they heard someone yell "Help! She's trying to kill me!" the first officer kicked in the door and they rushed in to see a young girl with blonde hair being chased by an older girl with dark brown hair. They went to intervene, but two young boys tackled the older girl and the younger one ran to them.

The little girl stuck out her tongue at the older girl and said "You're so mean Long,"

"Let me at that brat! I'm gonna kill her!" Long yelled.

"Lucy, can you calm her down a bit?" one of the boys asked.

"Sure thing, Kain," Lucy said smiling. She focused on Long for a moment and she seemed to clam down. However, when the two boys released her she tried to run at Lucy. Fortunately, they expected this and grabbed her once again and began to drag her outside.

"Uh, Lucy maybe you should take are guests in the kitchen. We'll take Long outside until she cools off," the other boy said.

"Okay Gene. I'll see you guys later," Lucy called after them, waving goodbye. "Come on it's this way,"

Lucy led the two officers into the kitchen where Deadpool, Logan and Ororo were sitting at a counter. "Oh, hey guys. When did you get back?" Lucy asked Ororo and Logan.

"Just a little while ago," Ororo said.

"Hello, I'm Officer Stone and this is my partner, Officer Stills," the male cop introduced himself and his partner.

"I am Ororo the head of this institute. This is Logan and Wade," Ororo said, "Now, can you tell me what happened here?"

"Oh, oh, let me, let me!" Deadpool asked excitedly. "You see it happened like this. When you two and Jean left and _failed _to put me in charge everything went downhill. First, Hank and Natasha left on a date, then Emma left because she didn't feel like watching kids, so she left Marina in charge,"

"Who's Marina?" Officer Stone asked.

"She's one of the students here," Ororo explained.

"So how come, he wasn't left in charge?" Officer Stills asked, indicating Deadpool.

Everyone except for her partner gave her an 'are you joking look' before Deadpool answered. "It's because I'm to 'irresponsible' or something" Deadpool said "Anyway can I continue?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead," Logan said, not really caring.

"Okay so, after Emma left Lucy decided to play house and get this Long was the mom! Hahahaha, anyway after a little while Long started yelling I'm going to kill you! Which is totally my job by the way," Deadpool said.

"What did you say?" Officer Stills asked.

"Uh, coffee anyone?" Deadpool asked trying to cover up his mistake and went to go fill up some mugs.

"Maybe you can explain what happened, Lucy," Ororo said turning to face the young student.

"Okay, it happened like this," Lucy began.

_~Earlier that afternoon~_

"I'm boreddddddddddd," Lucy complained. She was lying upside down a couch, with her head hanging of the edge. Ororo, Logan, and Jean had to go help Professor Xavier with a problem, not that she minded being away from Jean. She just wished she could have gone with them, at least then she would have something to do.

"Do you want me to find a deck of cards?" Kain asked. Lucy smiled at him. She could always count on Kain to keep her happy.

But, she didn't feel like playing another thousand rounds of Go Fish. She couldn't take it! "No thanks," Lucy said sighing. "I just wish I could play a game or something… That's it!"

"What's it?" Kain asked. he did not like the look on her face.

"Let's play house!" Lucy yelled excitedly.

Kain groaned silently. Lucy was like a sister to him. you hurt her and you pay. But, even he had his limit on what he would do for her, and he drew the line at playing house. "How about we do something else?" Kain said trying to get out of playing house.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee Kain. Please pleaseee pleaseeeeeee!" Lucy said. then she gave him the look.

Kain hated the look. It was the one thing he could never say no to. And as always he caved. "Alright, I'll play," he said.

"Yes! You can be the daddy, I'll be your daughter…hmm I'll need a brother and you'll need a wife," Lucy said thinking.

_You have got to be kidding me _Kain thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up. "Looks like Jacinta and Gene are back from the store," Kain said.

"Gene!" Lucy said excitedly. "He'd make a great big brother!" Lucy ran off to go find Gene and give him the "good news".

"Sorry Gene," Kain said. "But, at least I don't have to do this alone,"

~GINX~

Gene had just set down the grocery bags when he turned around and came face to face with Lucy. "Oh, Hello Lucy how are you?" he asked.

"I'm bored, play house with me and Kain," Lucy said getting straight to the point.

"Uh, I don't know I've got to put these up," he said pointing to the groceries. "And I promised Kenneth and Asha I'd study with them," Gene said trying to get out of play house, much like Kain. However, like Kain, Lucy gave him the look.

Kain saw Gene leave the room with his head down and Lucy smiling. "The look?" Kain asked.

"The look," Gene confirmed. "I swear it's like a whole other ability for her,"

"Come on daddy, big brother we still need to find mommy," Lucy said excitedly running off.

_~Present~_

"Wait, wait, wait, you roped Kain and Gene into playing house by looking at them? Ha what a couple of pushovers," Deadpool laughed.

Lucy just grinned and said. "Wade could you pleaseeee get me some cake?" Lucy asked sweetly.

Deadpool's first response was "We have cake!" but he stopped when he saw the look on Lucy's face. He tried to resist, but he couldn't. "Okay, okay, but only because I'm already getting some," Deadpool grumbled and out two slices of cake.

Lucy giggled and started to eat her cake. "Okay, so why did you choose Long?" Ororo asked.

"Well she wasn't my first choice," Lucy explained.

_~Earlier~_

"Come on mommy," Lucy said to Paavai as she tugged down the hall with Gene holding her other hand and Kain walking in front.

"How can she do that?" Paavai wondered thinking back to how Lucy had used the 'look' on her to. Then she saw something that made her smirk. "Oh, Lucy. Who is that over there?" Paavai asked pointing to someone on the other end of the hall.

Lucy looked where she was pointing and scowled. "Paavai! You left me with one of your clones to play with!" Lucy yelled at the real Paavai.

"You traitor,' Paavai growled at her clone. The clone just smiled and disappeared.

"That's it Paavai, your fired from being my mommy," Lucy said as she stomped off.

Kain and Gene looked at each other and shrugged before following Lucy down the hall where they saw Lucy talking to Blaise. Both of them only thought one thing. _This is not going to end well._

~GINX~

"Go easy on her. She's just a kid," Kain said glaring at Blaise who had just tried to burn Lucy.

"She called me the Yang twin, I 'ate that nickname," Blaise yelled.

"Do you want to be the Yin twin?" Lucy asked mockingly.

"Ye' are asking to be burned!" Blaise yelled threateningly.

"Try it and you'll regret it," Kain warned as he stood in front of Blaise, Gene moved in front of Lucy to block any attacks from the angry pyromaniac. Lucy used her powers to calm the angry fire user and Blaise eventually stormed off.

"Okay, so maybe picking Blaise wasn't my best idea," Lucy said.

"You know, we could just keep playing without a mother," Gene suggested.

"No!" Lucy said shaking her head. "We've got to do this right. We need a mommy. But, someone nicer, how about Yuna?"

"I guess that'll work," Kain said. _She's got to be better than the last two. _He thought.

"Hey Yuna!" Lucy yelled running down the hall looking for her. "Yuna!"

"Yes, what is it?" Yuna asked as she came out of her room.

"How would you like to be my mommy?" Lucy asked grinning.

"Uh, w-what? I'm afraid I don't understand," Yuna said confused as to what Lucy wanted her to do.

"We're playing a game," Kain explained. "I'm the dad, Lucy and Gene are my…kids and you'd be their mother if you join in," Kain said. he hated explaining how to play. It sounded ridiculous.

"Oh, I understand. I'd be happy to play," Yuna said smiling.

"Yea!" Lucy said grabbing hold of Yuna's hand and leading her down the stairs.

The four of them played for awhile until Kain and Yuna got into an argument (per Lucy's request) about how to raise their 'kids'. Then Lucy said four seemingly harmless words "Now kiss and makeup,"

"W-w-w-what?" Yuna asked blushing. "I-I-I-I can't d-d-d-o t-t-th-that!" She then turned around and ran back up the stairs.

"Darn," Lucy said. "I was hoping she would stay. Hmm, we need someone who doesn't get embarrassed so easily,"

Kain and Gene looked at each other wondering who she would pick next. They thought of all of the girls who hadn't played with them yet. Marina, Jacinta, Asha, Long…_Long _Surely she wouldn't pick her, would she? As luck would have it (at least for Kain and Gene) Asha walked down the stairs just then.

"Hey guys, what's up with Yuna? Is she sick or something, her face was bright red and why are you looking at me like that?" Asha said, directing the last part at Lucy.

"Congratulations Asha! You win!" Lucy said acting like Asha had just won the lottery.

"That's great," Asha said uncertainly. "What did I win?"

"You get to be my new mommy! Isn't that great?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's fantastic," Asha said sounding as if she couldn't care less. "I don't suppose there's a way out of this is there?"

"Nope," Lucy said grinning wider. Kain and Gene shook their heads.

Asha followed the group barely paying attention to what they were saying, just saying "yes" or "what ever you say". She looked up and noticed they were all staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you?" Lucy accused scowling at her.

"You caught me," Asha said not really caring.

"You're not a very good mommy!" Lucy said. "If you want to continue to be my mommy you're going to have to pay more attention to us,"

"And if I don't" Asha asked.

"Then you can just leave," Lucy said turning around. However, when she didn't hear any foot steps she turned around and saw Asha walking away and Kain and Gene standing there awkwardly. "Humph, fine then. Come on you two let's go find Long,"

"W-wait a second. Why do you want to find Long? What about Jacinta or Marina or…" Gene began trying to think of a way out of having Long as his 'mother'.

"Nope, it's got to be Long," Lucy stated.

"Okay, we agreed to play house with you, but that's where we draw the line. I mean seriously, Long?" Kain asked.

"Aw, but you two promised me," Lucy said giving them the 'look' again.

"We're still not going to do it," Kain said although he knew he would give in. He looked over at Gene and saw that he was considering it. "Gene don't do it,"

"I-I'm sorry Kain. I just can't say no," Gene said looking down at the ground. "It's worse than being blackmailed," he slowly walked over to stand next to Lucy.

"Alright, alright, I give, I give," Kain said as Lucy continued to give him the 'look'.

"Yea! Alright, let's go find Long!" Lucy said and took off.

"Sorry about that Kain," Gene said as they followed at a much slower pace.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway," Kain sighed.

~GINX~

They found Long training in the danger room. After she completed the session she ran right into the group. "What do you want," she asked, glaring at them all. Kain glared back, Gene looked down, and Lucy just grinned.

"We're playing house and you're going to be my mommy," Lucy declared.

"Alright I'll play," Long grinned.

"Huh?" they all asked, they hadn't expected that.

"But, in return you all have to do what I say for a week," Long said.

Before Kain or Gene could respond Lucy said "Deal," and that was that.

For her part Long did stay longer than any of the others. She smiled cheerfully and played her part very well. Of course that only made Kain and Gene nervous, if she was willing to do all of this then she must be thinking of a way to make them pay in return. However, Lucy didn't seem to mind, she was having too much fun.

Unfortunately, even Long had her limits and she reached her's when she found Lucy in the kitchen. "What did you do!" Long shouted looking at the mess Lucy had made.

"I tried to make a cake, but it didn't turn out right," Lucy said. that was an understatement, flour, eggs, and milk covered the floor and walls.

"Well, get to cleaning," Long said smirking.

"But, your my mommy you have to help me," Lucy said smirking back.

"WHAT!" Long yelled. "If you think I'm going to help you then you must be crazy,"

"But, you have to," Lucy said frowning.

"Ha, I don't _have_ to do anything," Long sneered.

"You're not a very good mommy. Maybe I should a nicer and_ prettier _mommy. I think James would do great," Lucy said.

"Are you saying that freak is prettier than me?" Long seethed.

"Yes, yes I am," Lucy said as she stuck out her tongue.

"That is it you brat! I've put up with you for long enough. Come here!" Long yelled and chased Lucy out of the kitchen.

Kain and Gene ran into them when they heard the commotion. "Hey, what's going on? Where'd you guys go?" Gene asked.

"Look out! Long's trying to kill me!" Lucy yelled running past the two confused boys.

Long rounded the corner and continued her chase. Fortunately, Gene intervened by turning into a puddle casing Long to slip. She quickly got up and kicked at Gene before going after Lucy, with Kain right behind her.

Fallon had just come in from outside when he saw Lucy being chased by Long, who was in turn being chased by Kain and Gene. Confused he decided to follow the group. "What's going on 'ere?" he asked.

"Long's trying to kill Lucy," Kain replied.

"Aw come on. Long has a temper issue, sure, but she wouldn't try to 'urt Lucy," Fallon said. then he noticed just how angry she was and sped up. He grabbed hold of and tried to calm her down. "Take it easy now Long, jus' relax," he said.

Long turned around and punched him in the face knocking him down before going after Lucy. Kain jumped over him, but Gene slowed down to help him up. "Don't worry about me. Just go help Lucy," Fallon said as he got up. He ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911.

Meanwhile the chased continued up stairs. Lucy continued to laugh, Long continued to swear and yell, and Kain and Gene followed silently behind the two. Finally, the reached the stairs and Kain yelled "Lucy jump!" Lucy understood and jumped off the railing, her fall was cushioned by Kain's wind powers.

Long growled and raced down the stairs after her yelling "I'm going to kill you Lucy!"

Deadpool heard and stuck his head out the door. "It's okay to kill the kid now?" he asked. he felt two fists hit the back of his head and heard Kain and Gene yell simultaneously "No it's not!" before they continued their pursuit.

_~Present~_

"And that's pretty much how it went until you guys got here," Lucy said.

"That's uh, interesting. I think we've got all the, uh, information we'll need," Officer Stone said. "If there are any more problems, uh, just call us,"

"We will and thank you officer," Ororo said.

After the cop's left Deadpool breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, I thought I was a goner. I was sure they were going to drag me away. Did you have to tell them part where I asked if it was okay to kill you?" he asked.

"You already told them you wanted to kill her, ya idiot," Logan growled.

"Oh, right," Deadpool responded.

"Okay, from now on, no more house. Do you understand Lucy?" Ororo asked.

"Aw, but we had so much fun," Lucy whined. "Oh all right," she said when she noticed they were not going to let it slide.

Later Lucy was lying on the couch like she did earlier with nothing to do…again. Kain and Gene walked in and sat down next to her. Lucy was silent for awhile before she spoke up. "I just wanted to know what it was like," she said.

"What do you mean?" Kain asked, although he had a feeling he knew what she was talking about.

"A family, I never really had one. I thought you guys would be like the family I never had,"

"Lucy, why is it that you had a hard time picking one of the girls to be your mother," Gene asked.

"I don't know, with you guys it was so easy. But, when it came to picking a mommy, none of them felt right," Lucy said.

"Exactly, because we _are_ your family," Kain said smiling at her. "And, no matter what we'll watch out for you,"

"Lucy brightened up at that. "Really?" she asked. they both nodded yes. "Yea!" she exclaimed hugging them both.

"Alright, now how about we go get some ice cream," Kain said.

"Alright! But, you don't have to pay for us Kain," Lucy said.

Kain just grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not,"

Before they could ask what he meant they heard Long yell "What happened to my wallet!"

"You didn't," Lucy said.

"I did," Kain said smirking.

"We might want to leave soon then," Gene said taking a key from his pocket.

"You stole one of the car keys?" Lucy asked.

Gene seemed embarrassed, but he shook his head no. "W-well Long made a copy in case she wanted to go for a joy ride and I figured it would be better if she didn't have it," Gene said.

"You guys are the greatest!" Lucy said and ran off towards the garage.

Kain and Gene grinned and followed after her. Deadpool entered the room and ran off after the kids. "Hey! I want ice cream too!"

AN: I hope everyone liked this story. I was a little uncertain how to do this and I hope it turned out okay. Also a huge thanks to Mew Phong for letting me do this. And thanks to everyone for reading this. Please review and tell me how I did.


End file.
